Everything Changes
by Hiniko
Summary: Trisha was just trying to be nice, buying the Jazz toy for the little kid, but her world is completely changed when she brings it home and it comes alive... Inspired by Leonixon's story 'Me, My Friend, and His Friends'


My first Fanfic, feel free to give me pointers and let me know what you think!

This was inspired by Leonixon's story Me, My Friend, and His Friends, so go and check out her story! It's pretty awesome!

I don't own Transformers (unfortunately)!

* * *

'The mall is far too crowded, is there a sale of something going on?' She thought, as she dodged people left and right, trying to get to the arts and crafts section. All she wanted were some new pencils and maybe a couple of watercolors! Luckily she was nimble enough to squeeze through them at a moderate pace, and made it to the isle she needed in one piece.

She scanned the shelves quickly and grabbed the set she needed, and looked over the watercolors. They didn't seem to have too many to choose from nor the colors she needed, so she headed to the cashiers.

When she got to the front, there was a little boy and his mother arguing just in front of her, "But Mom! You said that I could get him this time!"

She sent an apologetic look to the cashier, consoling her son as she led him out of the store. "I'm sorry sweet heart, but it's not on sale, we'll have to come back and get him another time."

When the girl at the front rang through her purchase is when she noticed the little transformers toy next to the register. "I'll take that toy too, please." Not thinking twice about what she was going to do. The cashier smiled at her knowingly, rang it through and she was soon out the doors looking for the little boy. But he was gone!

She couldn't see him or his mother outside the store or in the parking lot, so looking down at what was now her new toy; she shrugged, put it back in her bag and was off to her home. The house was more like a mansion!

The girl, whose name was Patricia (though she preferred Trish or just 'T'), was the daughter of a very well off family and the house reflected that. Her father William, owned a line of very popular luxury hotels, and her mother a now retired gymnast splurged on a rather lavish home, which had a large yard and was bordered around the back by a forest. The home was large and white, with beige bordering and darker doors with detailing around the edge, large windows on the front and a lavish balcony could be seen poking around the side.

"I'm home!" She yelled to no one in particular. Trish's parents were down in Miami, dealing with the final renovations on their newest hotel, leaving Trish in the care of herself and the house keepers.

'Well, not completely alone' she mused, as she heard large paws and nails clicking down the hall. Her best friend, a large Great Dane came barreling towards her, paws skittering across the tiles as he tried to stop before plowing into the girl.

"Hey Duke, you didn't destroy the house while I was out, did you?" Her only reply was a huff, as if saying 'don't you trust me?' before trotting alongside her as she headed upstairs to her room.

She opened her door to find her room was just as she left it; large queen sized bed to the far right, a large art table next to it, a dresser across from her bed with another, smaller desk, a laptop and scanner sitting on top, the door to her bathroom on the other side closed and her balcony open. A media center with a TV, gaming system and some games and DVD's scattered on top and two large speakers on each side.

Trish put her bag down next to her bed as Duke jumped on top of it, taking her purchases to the larger art table.

Quickly the pencils found their place with the others and then her attention turned to the Transformer toy. It was Jazz, with a Mazda speed Version II as an alt. mode and to be honest it looked pretty cool. Now, Trish may have liked the Transformers universe, watching it on TV and the movies when they came out but that was the extent of her fascination.

"Maybe this will be a good excuse for watching the movies again" she mused aloud, as she started to change him to his bipedal form.

Clicks and humming filled the room as she carefully folded all the pieces into their place, and after a couple of minutes she sat back and smiled at the now fully transformed Jazz. "Well that was pretty entertaining, now what shall we do?" She questioned the toy, as if he had the answer.

Well, she certainly wasn't _expecting_ him to answer, "Ah don' know little lady, wha' do ya usually do 'round here?" She watched in fascination as the once plastic parts started hardened into a kind of metal, wires now connecting and flowing in between the joints and crevices, his eyes lighting up a bright cerulean blue.

"Whaa-!" Was her less than intelligent reply, chair tilting dangerously backwards as she fell on the floor with a loud **Thwack!** Groaning as she rolled on her side she heard the now _alive_ toy make his way to the floor, calling to her in concern.

"Whoa there little lady, no need to fre-" he was interrupted by loud growling, coming from Trish's bed.

Her dog Duke was now in protect mode as his master was lying on the floor, and a small _intruder_ was getting closer to her! He wouldn't allow him to harm _his_ girl!

"Oh slag, oh no, good doggie, nice doggie, ah was just tryin' t' help her, honest! Ah wasn't goin' tah hurt her or nothin'" he said, slowly backing away from the rather **large**,_snarling_ dog, quickly giving that up as it leapt off the bed towards him with a loud 'Woof!'. Now he was driving around the room, yelling a stream of 'oh slag's as he was chased by the Great Dane.

"Duke, no! Down boy!" Trish yelled, chasing after the monster dog after she recovered, trying to grab a hold of his collar.

Jazz made a quick turn towards the girl, hoping she would grab the dog before it got him and his tires skidded on the floor, knocking him into a wall giving the dog a perfect opening.

"Duke, let him go, drop him!" She commanded her dog, tired from running and her dog not listening. She knew he was protecting her, not meaning to disobey her, and was just caught up in the thrill of the chase.

Trish grabbed her dog by the collar, tripped his back legs and made sure he stayed on the ground until he calmed down, him letting go of Jazz as he let out a little 'yelp' of surprise. It was only a few seconds before he was completely calm, rolled on his back nearly asleep, his tail wagging happily as if nothing had happened.

Trish looked to the small mech, as he let out a groan and tried to sit up. "Oh no, are you okay? You just startled me and Duke was just trying to protect me! Are you hurt anywhere?" She looked panicked at Jazz, trying to asses if he had any injuries.

"Oh, ah'm alright little lady, jus' a little dent is all" he waived her off, finally managing to stand and smiled cheerily at Trish. "He gave me a good scare there too, so ah think were even now! Mah designation is Jazz, wha's your's, little lady?" he asked, climbing on her offered hand with another smile at her.

"Designation? Oh, my name is Patricia! But please call me Trish, or just T is alright, and that over there is my Great Dane named Duke. I'm really sorry that he hurt you, is there something I can do to make it up to you?" she asked, setting him down on her work table again and pulling up her chair again and turning her attention back on the little 'Bot.

"Naw little lady, ah don' need anythin' from ya! Though ah would like ta know where it is ah am an' wha' happened ta me."

"Oh, well I'm not all too sure what happened myself. I mean just a minute ago you were a toy that I had bought, and then you just came alive like that! I mean, you weren't alive in there the whole time were you? When you were at the mall?" Trish stretched out her right leg, massaging it a little to relieve some of the ache.

"Nope, las' thing ah remember was bein' torn in half by Megatron" he shivered at that "and then ah woke up here lookin' up at you. Did your leg get hurt chasin' us or something?" Jazz looked a little worried at her, glancing at her leg.

Trish was quick to reassure him "Oh nonono! This wasn't from just now, I was injured a few years ago and now I can't really run anymore. I can manage to walk and a light jog but running is difficult for me now…" she trailed off, looking away from Jazz for a few seconds but quickly refocusing, "So, now that you are here… Would you like to do anything? Or do you have somewhere to go…?"

Jazz turned his head looking at everything in the room, stopping at the media center and another smile spread across his face plates that made Trish a bit nervous, "Do those speakers over there work?"

* * *

I know it's a little short, I'll try to make the next chapter a bit better!

Please review and let me know what you think of it so far!


End file.
